Niger
Basics Niger is one of the largest countries in West Africa, but also one of the poorest countries of the world. Similar to many African countries, a lack of fixed telecoms infrastructure has led to growth in mobile services. Niger’s mobile penetration sits at over 40% in 2017, while fixed broadband, in comparison has a long way to go with only around 2%. However recent investments in improving fibre-optic infrastructure in Niger will lead to improved internet networks and access. Specifically, in 2016 Niger received a boost when the African Development Bank (ADB) awarded € 43.9 mio. in funding to build-out the Trans-Saharan Dorsal optical fibre (SDR) network to which Niger is linked. Operators There are 4 mobile operators in Niger: * Airtel Niger''' (by Indian Bharti Airtel) * '''Orange Niger (by France Telecom) * Moov Niger (by Maroc Telecom) * Sahelcom (by Niger Telecoms) In 2016 the Niger government merged state-owned fixed line operator, Sonitel with its wholly owned mobile unit Sahelcom to form a new entity known as Niger Telecom. The merged company hopes to be more efficient through the sharing of resources and infrastructure. It's also hoped that Niger Telecom will be able to operate more competitively as its mobile unit currently holds less than 5% market share. 2G/GSM is mainly on 900 MHz and rarely on 1800 MHz in towns, 3G is on 2100 MHz in limited areas. 4G/LTE started in July 2019 in Niamey on Airtel using bands 3 (1800 MHz) and 20 (800 MHz) Quality of service The poor quality of service remains a major obstacle in the country. The government of Niger has voted to abolish the country’s tax on incoming international traffic in 2017. In return for scrapping the tax, which contributes around XOF20 billion (US$ 36.2 million) to the state treasury annually, the nation’s telecoms operators have committed to make significant investments in improving coverage and service quality. Later in 2017 Niger’s telecoms regulator, the Autorite de Regulation des Telecommunications et de la Poste (ARTP), has fined the West African country’s four mobile network operators a combined XOF3.5 billion (US$ 6.3 million) for failing to improve their network coverage and quality of service (QoS) indicators. In 2018 the government of Niger is proposing to reintroduce the tax on international calls in 2019. The government is seeking to restore the tax, after accusing telecom companies of failing to honour commitments to improve services. Registration SIM cards need to be properly registered by showing an ID document. The best place is to do it in a boutique of the provider. You can buy SIM cards on the street too, but you'll risk being deactivated. Following the conclusion of its SIM registration campaign, Niger’s telecoms watchdog ARTP deactivated around a third of all mobile lines in a bid to curb criminal activity in 2013. Airtel '''Niger With a market share of 47% at the end of 2017, Airtel is Niger’s largest wireless operator by subscribers. It was formerly called Celtel and Zain. It's now owned by Indian Bharti Airtel. It's payment system is called Airtel Money. Airtel Niger's 2G/3G network covers 18,000 villages in 264 communes out of the total 266 across the country in 2018: coverage list. In 2018 Airtel Niger has secured the country’s first 4G/LTE mobile licence and in July 2019 Airtel announced the commercial launch of 4G/LTE services. Coverage of the 4G network is currently available in the capital Niamey, but will be expanded to the regional capitals and other main cities in the future. '''Availability Their SIM card is sold for 1000 CFA with 200 CFA credit in their boutiques (list) and other agencies. Top-ups are available on the streets. You can extrend the livespan of your SIM card. For this you need to text blank to 900. Each additional month is for 250 CFA up to 12 months. Data feature packages These Forfaits Internet ''are sold for data: * ''Pass Nuit/Jour: 150 MB for daytime, 350 MB for nighttime, all for 7 days/nights: 499 CFA, activation: text '499' to 612. For activation type *612#. More info * APN: airtel.ne * Website in French: https://www.airtel.ne/ Orange Niger The most recent company to join the mobile market Orange Niger has become the second-largest operator with a mobile market share of 29%. As the first operator to have launched a 3G network in 2011, Orange Niger is leading the broadband mobile internet market. Their payment system is called Orange Money. Availability The SIM card is sold for 300 CFA in their boutiques (list) and other agencies. It comes with 250 CFA credit pre-loaded. You can top-up everywhere on the streets with 500, 1000, 2000, 4000 or 10000 CFA. Every top-up is valid for 90 days. Data feature packages These Pass Internet Sawki ''are sold: * ''Pass Nuit/Jour: 100 MB for daytime, 900 MB for nighttime, all for 7 days/nights: 500 CFA, activation: SJN For activation text code to 2525. More info * APN: orange.ne * Website in French: http://www.orange.ne/ Moov '''Niger Moov is the 3rd player in Niger with only 10% of all subscribers on the market. In 2014 it was bought by Maroc Telecom from Etisalat. They clain to have 2G and 3G coverage in many towns and villages: coverage map. Their payment system is called Flooz. '''Availability Their SIM card is the cheapest on the market for 200 CFA with 100 CFA credit available at their salespoints (list). Top-ups can be found all over. Check balance by *100#. Data feature packages For activation type code to 666. More info * APN: moov.ne * Website in French: http://www.moov.ne/ SahelCom (by Niger Telecoms) State-owned fixed and mobile provider Niger Telecoms has officially launched commercial operations, including 3G mobile voice and data services in 2017. The government of Niger approved plans to merge state-owned fixed line operator Sonitel and its mobile unit SahelCom into a single entity, and Niger Telecoms was formally established in December 2016. Niger Telecoms says its 3G network is available in parts of all regions, but this is very questionable as it's network is mostly based on 2G. SahelCom only accounts for less than 5% of all mobile users and is not recommended for travellers so far. * APN: sahelcom * Website in French: http://www.sahelcom.ne/ Category:Africa Category:10/18 Category:Orange Category:Airtel